URUSAI !
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka selalu berisik, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Lalu apa yang dapat menghentikan mereka? Oneshot, hope you like it


**Ide ini '** _ **ujug-ujug**_ **' aja mampir ke pikiran yang kosong mlompong ini**

 **Tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran buat fanfic yang gaje tingkat dewa ini *lebaydikit**

 **Ini fanfic pertama pairing Kiba Ino, aneh ya? salahin aja Pak Masashi *ditimpuk**

 **Ya udin, eh yaudah ntar kalo udin di kira tukang ojek lagi *plak~ kita langsung aja !**

 **URUSAI** **!**

 **Pairing : Inuzuka Kiba X Yamanaka Ino**

 **Warning : Rate T-Semi M, alurnya runyam, semrawut, OOC, Typo (mungkin), Gajeness, garingness, ahh tidak suka silakan kembali**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Pak Masashi Kishimoto deng ! But this story is mine**

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan dalam kesunyian malam Konoha, ah kesunyian itu hanya berjalan selama beberapa menit saja karena mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak beradu mulut.

"Hei jangan dekat-dekat aku kalau jalan yaa" ujar gadis itu dengan sengit

"Tsk, dasar babi ! kau pikir aku mau jalan dekat-dekatmu, bahkan melihatmu saja sudah bikin aku muak" jawab lelaki itu dengan tampang tak kalah sengit.

"Hei hei, siapa yang kau panggil babi, anjing!" balas gadis itu merasa di hina.

"Aku juga bukan anjing" lelaki itu merasa tersinggung tanpa ada suara salakkan anjing yang biasa di ajak pria itu. Dan pertengkaran pun berlanjut seakan mereka tidak bosan. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersandung dan..

BRUKK

Aneh, si gadis tidak merasa tubuhnya sakit. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya setelah mengetahui orang yang di tindihnya dan

"Aaaaaaa" jerit gadis itu memekakkan telinga. Gadis itu berinisiatif langsung bangun, namun tangan lelaki itu sudah melingkari pinggang indah yang terekspos itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku" gadis itu meronta dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Namun apa yang di lakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan.

"mmphh mmph lepas-mmph" dia meronta-ronta. Lama kelamaan gadis itu berhenti melawan, bukannya dia tak kuat untuk menolaknya tapi dia menikmatinya bahkan membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman keduanya terlepas

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya lelaki dibawahnya sambil menyeringai.

"T-tidak kok" jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Bahkan ada yang lebih menyenangkan Ino" bisikkan disertai seringai ganas buat gadis menelan ludahnya. Gadis bernama Ino itu lebih memilih berantem dengan pria itu daripada harus seperti ini di jalanan sepi Konoha. Ino merasakan sesuatu bergerak menekan di selakangannya dari bawah, Ino blushing. Semakin menekan dan...

BYURRRR

"HYAAA"

"NE KIBA, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENUNGGU BANTALMU. KAU LIHAT SEKARANG WAKTUNYA SARAPAN!" teriak wanita yang biasa disebut 'ibu' oleh lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Okaa-chan kau mengganggu mimpiku" sungut Kiba yang ingin melanjutkan mimpi 'ero'nya dan sekilas tampak merona. Akamaru-anjingnya saja sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada tuannya.

"KAU MENENTANGKU? Cepatlah bersiap sebelum ku paksa memasukkan makanan di meja makan itu!

 _'Kadang ibu itu makhluk yang menakutkan. Apa cuma aku dan Shikamaru yang punya pendapat ini_?' batin Kiba Sweatdrop.

"Gara-gara mimpi itu aku jadi bangun kesiangan" kata Kiba sedikit memerah

"Ahahahaha, baka ! mimpinya pasti jorok sampai-sampai ibu 'memandikanmu' seperti itu" ujar wanita yang mirip ibunya hanya saja lebih muda, dia Inuzuka Hana kakak Kiba, sedangkan yang di goda hanya sewot.

"Urusai !" teriak Kiba meninggalkan kakaknya yang cengo.

Ditempat lain...

"HIYAAA" "Hime ada apa?" tanya seorang pria pirang menerobos pintu kamar putrinya.

"A-ano cuma mimpi kok Touchan" jawab Ino. ' _aduhh bisa-bisanya aku mimpi seperti itu_ ' batin Ino. Mimpi Ino juga hentai dan ada Kiba di dalamnya.

"Yosh, sekarang waktunya sarapan lalu bersiaplah kekantor hokage, ada misi untukmu" ucap Inoichi.

"Ehhhhh, kalo ada misi kok aku tidak dikasih tau?" putrinya Inoichi sewot.

"Kemarin kau tidak ada di toko bunga, hime." jawabnya.

"Hahh, baiklah" sahut Ino singkat

.

.

.

"APAAAA?"

"Kiba, kau menggantikan Chouji dalam misi ini!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu mengulangi perkataannya.

"Tidak mau Tsunade-sama, tolong jangan anda masukkan orang seperti ini dalam misi ini bersama timku. Kumohon Tsunade-sama" pinta Ino mengatupkan tangannya.

"Lagian siapa yang mau satu misi, satu tim denganmu, tsk... Saya tidak mau dengan dia Tsunade-sama, tolong pindahkan saya dari misi bersama babi berisik ini" kata Kiba tak kalah dari Ino.

Pertengkaran pun tak bisa dihindari, bahkan Tsunade pun tak bisa menyelahnya.

"Mendokusai~" pria berambut nanas melihat mereka malas.

BRAAKKK

"Diam kalian, atau akan kuantarkan kalian ke surga" ucap Tsunade tenang tapi membuat dua orang itu merinding dan juga sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Nahh, bagaimana kalian masih tidak setuju?" tanya Tsunade itu mengintimidasi

"K-kita mau kok Tsunade sama, ya kan Kiba?" Ino melihat Kiba dengan penuh perasaan, perasaan takut.

" ..ha, iya Tsunade-sama saya mau satu misi dengan Ino" Kiba tertawa yang di paksakan suaranya lebih mirip suara Naruto saat akan dihajar Sakura ketika ketahuan ngintip di pemandian air panas.

"Baiklah, misi kali ini kalian harus menyelamatkan putri dari Otogakure yang di culik oleh para missing nin, tepatnya di daerah Takigakure. Shikamaru kau bertanggung jawab di misi ini. Ohh ya Kiba, jangan bawa Akamaru, putri takut anjing"terang Tsunade bertele-tele

"Baik Tsunade-sama" jawab dua orang sedang satunya lagi cuma diam dan terlihat malas

"Yasudah kalian keluar dari kantorku" ujar Tsunade setengah ngusir. Sementara tiga orang di hadapannya langsung 'ngacir'.

"Shizune !" panggil Tsunade.

"Ada apa Tsu-" "Kita harus mengganti meja kerjaku" ucap Tsunade menyelahnya.

"B-Baik" yang disuruh langsung kabur nyari Yamato minta meja dari kayu berkualitasnya (?). Bahkan cuma gara-gara pertengkaran Kiba dan Ino, Hokage pun merusak mejanya.

"Ne Kiba! Kasian sekali kau tidak bisa bawa Akamaru" ujar Ino terkekeh. Sementara yang di goda cuma merengut membuang muka.

"Urusai, berisik kau babi" jawabnya.

"Nani ? Kau mau bertengkar lagi Kiba? Lama-lama aku akan menghajarmu" kata Ino bersungut(?)

"mendokusai~ bertengkarlah jika misi selesai" belum sempat membalas Ino, Shikamaru menghentikan mereka. Sebenarnya Shikamaru hanya takut gerbang desa roboh karena ulah mereka. Shikamaru, takut? ya iyalah secara pertengkaran keduanya hampir mirip perang shinobi, untungnya masih 'hampir'.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di markas musuh. Dengan mengendap-endap seperti limbah pabrik *plak mereka bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat bangunan tempat putri diculik.

"He, Kiba jangan menyenggol pinggangku, geli tau, dasar mesum" bisik Ino

"Seenaknya aja ngatain orang, kamu aja yang pengen deket-deket sama aku" balas Kiba lebih keras.

"Ck, mendokusai" setelah itu yang punya trademark 'ngacir' ke masjid berhubung waktu dhuhur*plak #abaikan~ Shikamaru cari tempat persembunyian lain.

"Pantes kamu dikira saudaranya Naruto, sama-sama mesumnya sih" ucap Ino lebih keras

"Mendokusai~ aku menjalankan misi ini sendirian" kata Shikamaru dari semak lainnya.

"Paling kamu sendiri lebih mesum daripada Jiraiya-sama" jawab Kiba tersenyum puas

"K-Kiba?" Ino tertegun melihat Kiba

"Apa? Kau terkejut kalau aku tahu semuanya, tahu kalau kau itu mesum ahahaha" Kiba tertawa keras.

"Baka ! Lihat di belakangmu, kita ketahuan" bisik Ino di iringi tolehan Kiba. Disana ada sekitar 10 ninja yang siap menerkam mereka. Mereka baru sadar Shikamaru sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Shika~ awas saja" gerutu Ino. Awalnya Kiba dan Ino berniat menyerang mereka namun salah satu ninja itu lebih dahulu menyemburkan bom 'bius' yang membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri. Kiba dan Ino di 'boyong' ninja-ninja itu kedalam markas.

"Haahh, kini aku juga yang harus menyelamatkan mereka bertiga, mendokusai" desah Shikamaru setelah Kiba dan Ino tertangkap. Berarti dia lah yang harus menyelamatkan dua rekannya dan putri yang harusnya di selamatkan.

.

.

.

"Heh, dimana ini?" ucap Kiba setelah siuman

"Hah? Kenapa di ikat seperti ini?" Ino tampak meringis berusaha melepaskan tali di tangannya.

"Kalian disekap bersamaku di penjara ini" jawab seorang wanita. Kiba dan Ino otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara.

"A-apakah anda manusia?" tanya Kiba memastikan kalo suara itu bukan hantu. Dasar Kiba konyol, bahkan dia sendiri yang lebih mirip hantu #DiGatsugaKiba

"Baka ! Kau ini bodoh sekali" sahut Ino sebal.

"Urusai, aku kan cuma memastikan" jawab Kiba tak kalah sebalnya. Kiba dan Ino sama-sama memalingkan muka

"Ano~ apakah kalian ninja yang akan menyelamatkanku?" tanya wanita yang ternyata putri Otogakure.

"A-apakah anda Putri dari Otogakure itu?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Entah di sengaja atau tidak itu cuma Tuhan, Ino, Kiba dan author yang tau #hezehh

Yang di tanya cuma mengangguk kecil disertai senyuman.

"G-Gomen nasai, kami seharusnya menyelamatkan anda tapi kami sendiri ikut tertangkap" sesal Ino kepada wanita itu seraya menunduk. Kiba hanya diam.

"Tak apa pasti ada jalan keluar. Oh iya, namaku Shion" jawab putri Oto itu.

"Shion-sama, saya Ino dan ini Kiba" ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kiba

"Sepertinya anda seumuran dengan kami, Shion-sama" kata Kiba menganalisis

"Jangan sok tau Kiba, dasar !" gerutu Ino membuat Putri Shion tersenyum.

BRUKK

"Shikaaa~" Ino melihat Shikamaru baru saja dari atap dan detik berikutnya menghajar dua penjaga dan langsung tak berdaya.

"Shikaa~" lagi-lagi Ino memanggilnya. Entah Ino kesal atau senang melihat Shikamaru. Kesal karena menghilang begitu saja atau senang karena menyelamatkan mereka.

"Oi Ino, kenapa kau tak gunakan 'Shintensin'mu hah?" Ucap Shikamaru malas

"Oh iya ya, bodohnya aku" sesal Ino

"Emang dasarnya BAKA" balas Kiba santai

"Ck, mendokusai, cepatlah keluar sebelum ketahuan. Sepertinya jumlah mereka di luar makin banyak" imbuh Shikamaru malas sambil membuka sel tempat mereka bertiga di tahan.

"Oi, Shikamaru darimana saja kau? Main ninggalin anak orang aja" ujar Kiba sebal.

Tunggu! Emang mereka anak orang? Saya pikir anak musang #DicekikKibaDanIno

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, cepat ayo pergi" balas Shikamaru sambil melepas ikatan pada Kiba.

Semua sudah keluar sel namun Putri Shion masih duduk di dalam sel.

"Shion-sama ayo" ajak Ino

"Ano, kakiku sakit karena di ikat selama dua hari disini" jawab Putri Shion

"Ohh, kok tidak ngomong kalau sakit" tanpa aba-aba Kiba menggendong putri Shion di punggungnya. Putri Shion tersentak namun tidak menolak bahkan mengeratkan tangannya di leher Kiba.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Shikamaru mengomando.

"Ino~, kau ingin disini terus?" tanya Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Ino cuma diam dan menyusul.

"Kau aneh. Kau tidak ap-"

"Aku baik Kiba" kata Ino menyelah pertanyaan Kiba. Ino sendiri tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sejak melihat Kiba menggendong Putri Shion. Ada rasa marah juga sebal dihati Ino tapi segera ditepisnya.

Kiba melompat-lompat di dahan sambil menggendong putri Shion di depan Shikamaru dan Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Ino, kau tak apa?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir dan menjajarkan jalannya/lompatannya dengan Ino.

"Aku baik Shika~" jawab Ino tersenyum. Walau hatinya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru bagai petir yang menggelegar di telinga Ino *lebay

"A-apa? Cemburu pada siapa? Ngawur kamu Shikamaru" jawabnya mendahului Shikamaru dengan muka yang memerah. Nara muda itupun menyusulnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya Ino, aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Mendokusai~" balas Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Jangan sok tau Shikamaru" gerutu Ino yang menjauhi Shikamaru dengan panas di mukanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Shion berterimakasih setelah sampai di gerbang istananya

"Inilah misi kami, menjemput kembali putri yang diculik" jawab Shikamaru.

"E-Eto, A-Ano, Kiba-san gomen ne kau harus menggendongku, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Shion malu-malu.

"Ah tak apa, aku senang membantumu dan ini misiku" balas Kiba sambil nyengir ala Naruto.

"Arigatou" Shion mencium pipi kiri Kiba sebelum masuk kedalam istananya. Kiba sendiri masih bengong dan kikuk setelah kejadian itu. Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hatinya makin dongkol. Pengen rasanya ngamuk seperti Naruto saat hilang kendali yang tak bisa mengontrol cakra kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Oi Kiba, antar Ino pulang ya, aku masih akan melapor ke Tsunade-sama" ucap Shikamaru ke Kiba

"O-Oh, i-iya" balas Kiba gugup, udah tertular Hinata mungkin. Coba saja Shino juga tertular kan heboh *abaikan

Ada yang aneh dengan Kiba dan Ino, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tentu aneh, mereka kan selalu bertengkar dimanapun. Rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tidak sehat? Diam saja sejak tadi" pada akhirnya Kiba angkat bicara.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih, Ino?" tanya Kiba di depan muka Ino. Ino tersentak, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tatap aku kalo aku bicara denganmu" ucap Kiba sambil menarik dagu Ino agar pandangannya bertemu.

"Apa sih Kiba, aku baik kok" tukas Ino melepas tangan Kiba dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Kiba berhenti berjalan

"Aku lelah Kiba, aku mau pulang cepat" Ino menoleh dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Bahkan sikapmu itu kau membuat aku merasa bahwa aku menyakitimu. Dan aku sendiri tersakiti dengan sikapmu sejak misi tadi" ujar Kiba panjang lebar kali tinggi (?)

Ino berhenti dan terdiam.

" _Akulah yang tersakiti, Kiba_ " bisik Ino dalam hati.

Kini Kiba ikut terdiam lantaran tidak ada respon dari Ino. Dan menjajarkan jalannya dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Aku membenci Shion" ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Kiba mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba singkat

"Karena-

Dukk

"Aaaa~" jerit Ino tersandung, untung saja Kiba dengan sigap menangkapnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang seksi Ino.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiba bertanya pada Ino tanpa melepas tangannya

"He em, a-aku baik saja kok" jawab Ino merona menyadari tangan Kiba memeluknya tapi kemudian Kiba melepasnya.

"Ini belum terlalu larut, ayo kita ngobrol sebentar" ajak Kiba menggegam tangan Ino menuju bangku di taman Konoha yang sepi. Yang memegang ataupun yang di pegang cuma diam berusaha mengatur kadar panas wajahnya dan juga detak jantung masing-masing. Yah mungkin aja kadar

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku taman itu.

"E-eh, kenapa apanya ? Bisa tidak lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Ino dengan wajah merona, sebenarnya dia suka di genggam Kiba, tapi terlalu malu mengakuinya.

"O-oh, gomen" Kiba jadi kikuk setelah Ino menyadarkannya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau membenci Putri Shion, Ino?" Kiba jadi teringat pernyataan Ino sebelumnya.

"A-ano, i-itu. ." Ino tidak siap menjawabnya bahkan lebih tidak siap daripada ujian chuunin dulu.

"Jujurlah, maka perasaanmu akan membaik" ucap Kiba menatap mata aquamarine-nya Ino

"Aku tidak membencinya cuma kesal aja" sahut Ino mengatur tingkat panas di mukanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau kesal setelah aku gendong dan saat di menciumku?" tanya Kiba menyeringai

"E-enak s-saja, terlalu percaya diri kau Kiba" wajahnya makin memanas, mungkin sudah cukup panas untuk membuat omelet di wajah Ino.

"Dengar!" Kiba meraih bahu Ino agar menghadapnya.

"Aku sudah memiliki pujaan hatiku sendiri" ucap Kiba tenang.

"Oh , be-benarkah?" tanya Ino, hatinya menciut ibarat balon hilang heliumnya. #apaseh

"Dengar aku sampai selesai" Ino hanya mengangguk

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang lain apalagi Putri Shion" Kiba menghela nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan

"Karena pujaan hatiku tepat berada di depanku saat ini" kata Kiba kikuk setelah kalimat dari mulutnya itu keluar. Wajah Kiba semerah kepiting rebus hanya saja malam semakin larut dan tidak terlihat jelas. Ino sendiri tak percaya terhadap apa yang di ungkapkan Kiba. Sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang seputih susu.

"Oke lupakan, ayo aku antar pulang" ujar Kiba judes, sebal karena tak ada respon dari Ino. Namun begitu melangkah, Kiba terkejut karena Ino memeluknya dari belakang.

"B-Baka, aku tidak mau melupakannya" kata Ino malu-malu dan mengusap wajahnya di punggung Kiba. Kiba berbalik dan balik memeluk Ino. Ino makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"K-Kau tau, aku benci putri Shion karena dia lebih dulu memeluk dan menciummu" Ino menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Kiba. Kiba hanya nyengir, memalingkan wajahnya karena dia sendiri blushing.

"Maka kau akan jadi orang yang paling lama memeluk dan menciumku, jika kau mau" Kiba malu mengatakannya.

"T-tentu saja aku mau" balas Ino tersenyum lalu mendongak supaya dapat menatap Kiba.

"Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan bibirku" Kiba ikut tersenyum namun Ino menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Ino

"Aku mau yang pertama dan terakhir" pernyataan Ino membuat Kiba terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung gadis yang sekarang jadi kekasihnya itu. Ino tetap saja blushing

"Asal kau tidak ribut seperti biasa" ucap Kiba meledek.

"Biasanya kan kau duluan yang ribut" balas Ino sewot sambil melepas pelukannya pada Kiba.

"Hei, aku hanya menggodamu, karena kalau kamu ngambek itu manis" kata Kiba bikin Ino blushing lagi.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, pirang kesayanganku" ajak Kiba mengulurkan tangan. Mendengar kalimat Kiba, wajah Ino mulai panas lagi walau cuaca Konoha malam itu sedang dingin. Ino tidak menerima uluran tangan Kiba, dia memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka.

"S-Shika~?" "S-Shikamaru~" tanpa menolehpun mereka tau itu lelaki ber _hairstlyle_ nanas. Ino cepat melepas pelukan di lengan Kiba

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Kiba. Sebelum dia berpaling ke Sasuke lagi. Aku duluan. Jaa~Mendokusai~" Shikamaru terkekeh melihat mereka salah tingkah seperti pencuri yang ketangkap basah.

.

.

.

"Udah sampai rumahmu, cepat masuk ini sudah larut" ucap Kiba nyengir

" , pulanglah" balas Ino tersenyum. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum mereka berpelukan. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kiba. Kiba yang aslinya emang aslinya cowok tulen, tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium bibir mungil Ino. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau kalau ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka intens dari dalam rumah.

"Aku akan memarahinya" ucap Inoichi geram

"Sudahlah, putrimu sudah dewasa, jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Lagipula jika kau keluar sama saja mengganggu kebahagiaan putrimu" Shikaku menjelaskan pada Inoichi lalu pergi dari jendela tempat mereka mengintip.

 **OWARI**

 **Ini apa? Saya siapa? Malu liat fanfic super abal ini. Mau tutup muka pake karung goni *terserah**

 **Fanfic ini bahkan lebih jelek dibanding muka Kakuzu yang kejepit pintu *JionguKakuzuDiSiapkan**

 **Laptop saya mati noh gegara jatuh trus monitornya pecah #curhat, jadi nulis sama publish cuma lewat ponsel huhuhu (curhat berkepanjangan sama halnya musim hujan ini) *ApaanSih**

 **Wahh, semoga tidak ngecewain reader, ntar saya juga kecewa #BodoAmat**

 **Seneng kalo ada yang baca sekaligus ripiu. Domo Arigatou ! Review ya ? Ya ? Onegaishimasu !**


End file.
